Sweetness
by Debbie Dai-chan
Summary: Will Yamato and Kimika be meant for each other?


Sweetness  
By Debbie (Dai-chan) *^_^*  
Author's Note:   
*giggles menacingly* I have to! I really HAVE to do this! I heard so much stuff about the coolest, cutest boy. Yamato. Yuck. I am sick of him already. *growls back at angry Yamato-lovers* Stay away from me, you obsessed Yama-natics! I am making a point here! Gee, three Yamato shrines already? No Koushiro shrine? *mumbles* So I was thinking . . . why not make a love story about Yamato . . . and me! *rubs her hands together* I will make them so jealous of me that they will send me hot, angered e-mails. ^;^ Na, na, na, na! I may be a psycho, but at least, I am psycho about Koushiro! ENJOY! *echo of evil laugh* *cough*  
Yeah? So? Kimika is here, of course. What's wrong with that? I like to think myself as one of the Digidestined. Don't get me wrong. I know YOU have the same thoughts. Don't deny it. You are not alone. *^_^* I created this story really for the fans. Some had sent me comments that they want to know if Yamato and Kimika would ever get together. Well, don't stop here! Read on!^_~  
A disclaimer???!!! I have to do this? Ooooooookkkkkkk . . . . *clears her throat* THIS STORY IS MINE! ANYONE WHO EVER CHANGES A TEENY TINY BIT OF IT WILL HEAR FROM ME, AND IT WILL BE NOT SO PLEASANT! Better? *silence* Good. Enjoy the show. ^-^  
  
Kimika opened her eyes to a faint sound. It was so faint that she wondered if it was only a breeze. It was gone, but it was not the breeze. She could hear the breeze making a low whistle through the swaying branches. She loved the sounds of nature, wondering if the plants, the sky, or the water were trying to tell her something. Right now, everything was silent except the deep breaths of her sleeping friends, the whistles of the breeze, and the faint cackles of a nearby fire.  
  
Laying still, she gently ran her fingers through her digimon's soft fur. She liked the feel of the fur on her cheek, so like silk. Her digimon, Iyumon, was very protective, and she always curled around her in order to protect her from harm. She felt the soft heartbeats through her cheek for a while. She loved her digimon as a sister. Slowly, without thinking of it, a vague face formed in her mind, silent and handsome. She felt a hot blush coming in her cheeks. Why does he always appear in her mind like that, without a thought?  
  
She raised her eyes to the night sky. Stars twinkled at her like winks. They seemed to know what was going on, and she urged to find out their secrets. The stars twinkled in a very similar way like his eyes . . . She closed her eyes from the stars. She never wanted to reject her feelings, but they were so confused and complex. Were they right? Or wrong? Opening her eyes, she watched the twinkles. (_Tell me, little stars, what do you know?)_ she wanted to speak. Yet she was silent. The stars kept winking, seeming to tell her to be patient and wait.  
  
Then she heard it. The faint sound that woke her. It was not a common nature sound, but it did seem familiar. What was it? The sound was growing into a gentle, calm melody. She wanted to find what was it. It was coaxing her. It seemed that the melody was the sign the stars told her to wait for. The stars were seeming to halt twinkling, almost smiling, encouraging her to find it.  
  
She sat up, careful not to wake her digimon. Iyumon made a faint murmur, then went back to her sleep, burying her snout by her small paws. She felt the shiftings of the littlest boy nestling by her. Looking down to him, she smiled at how innocent Takeru was. So peaceful in his untroubled slumber. She gently fingered one of his cheeks until he smiled in his sleep. She then stood, tiptoeing from the camp toward the edge of the forest. The melody was still humming in the night air, coaxing her to come. It was familiar, and she wanted to see where the melody came from.  
  
She was very good at moving in silence. Not one leaf rustled or one twig crackled as she moved through the trees. She was the one with the shadows cast by distant stars. She followed the melody until it stopped. Why did it stop? It seemed that it was hesitating to continue. Then it came. But as a different melody. It was gentle, but more sweet and touching. She became warmed by the mysterious melody and trailed after it. She stopped in her tracks and quickly crouched in the shadows. She now knew why was the sweet melody familiar to her. She cherished it because it was played by him.  
  
He was alone. Usually, his digimon would sleep by his side, but now he was alone. Outlandish, silent, the starlight gently touched the sharp tones of Yamato's handsome face as he played on his silver harmonica. He made so stimulating music that Kimika often became enthralled by it. The music seemed to come out from inside his soul, tender and smooth. His long fingers adeptly clasped on the harmonica as his breaths came out as low tunes through the instrument. The music seemed to be made only by an angel, and as he sat there, she thought he looked every inch as an angel.  
  
His hair was long to his ears, the long bangs clouding over his closed eyes. It always looked unkempt. She dreamt to brush back the bangs from his eyes to see what secrets the bangs hide. Under the starlight, the hair looked pure golden, so handsome that she felt awkward with her own dark hair, which always remained black even though illuminated.  
  
The very vision of him softened her heart. How long have she known him? Not very long, but it seemed she did know him well. She remembered the very first time she met him. Her eyes and his eyes just locked on each other, unable to turn away, unable to keep a steady look on each other. It seemed that the moment froze, and she wished that it would never end. But it did end. Never again she found this moment, forever gone except in her memories and dreams. She desired to tell him her feelings of him, but she was too shy.  
  
She was not like Yamato, who was aloof and distant. She was sensitive, mostly afraid of knowing the others. She had very few close friends, her best friend Taichi included. She just recently warmed a bit to the others, but was still timid, preferred herself to the others' company. The only other kids beside Taichi she had befriended were Koushiro and Takeru. The others were kind to her, understanding her modesty. But she wanted to be close to Yamato, knowing his fears, secrets, and . . . his feelings of her. Unexpected, she sighed . . .  
  
The melody abruptly stopped in mid tone. She held her breath as Yamato lowered his harmonica and glanced over to where she was hidden. Oh, how many times had she dreamt to find the mystery behind his eyes? The slanted eyes were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were the color of the starless night sky, and yet, the eyes sparkled like the stars above him. She cherished his eyes. Often they were the last thing she remembered before she drifted to slumber. She shyly smiled.  
  
She saw Yamato brushing back the long bangs, his characteristic gesture, and she could almost see the eyes' clearness before the bangs fell back, darkening the eyes. Yamato's gaze returned to the night sky, and leaned against the tree he was sitting near. His hands rested in his lap, lightly holding the harmonica. He closed his eyes, and gave out a small, but long sigh - was it a sad sound? Kimika stood silently. She would not want to disturb his sleep, not when he was looking peaceful like that. Turning to walk toward the camp, she hugged herself, watching the stars. They were still winking merrily, as if their mission was complete.  
  
***  
  
They were resting from their seeming endless travel. Relieved, Yamato slid down a tree, his feet spreading out, resting. His head leaning against the trunk, he closed his eyes, letting the sunlight warm his face. He felt relief flowing through his body like water, soothing his sore muscles. Through his ears, he listened to his friends' various voices, some eager, some tired, and some silent. He could feel a shift near him, and he knew it was his digimon, who, as the faithful guardian, sat by him, also relieved for the rest. He listened to the voices, but he noticed that one was missing. He cherished to listen to this soft voice, and he opened his eyes to search for this person.  
  
Kimika was sitting by a stream, her long arms around her legs. He was suddenly breathless at how the reflected sunlight from the stream shone on her tan skin, seeming bronze in color. She was quiet, her chin resting on her arms, her eyes on the moving water. Her eyes were so different than any pair of eyes he had seen. Her eyes were so rich brown that he often compared them to chocolate. He knew her eyes would be farther sweeter than the sweetest chocolate.  
  
She may be timid, but she was generous. She had an ability to understand the hidden feelings of friends. She was very helpful to everyone; even a small support from her helped the friends a lot. Yamato watched her closely. He never felt that way toward anybody, even to his brother. He felt something . . . that seemed so certain and confusing at the same time. He wondered it she knew about his feelings. She doesn't avoid him at all, but remained quiet, reserved. To him, she was more . . . uncertain, afraid. In her eyes, it seemed that she wasn't afraid of him, but was afraid of herself. But why?  
  
He saw his little brother sitting by Kimika. She may be shy to all, but she was like a loving sister to Takeru. She had this wonderful, touching smile on her lips that she only showed to the child. Yamato wished to touch it to see if it was real. She was listening patiently to the boy's endless questions. She seemed to enjoy answering him. Her eyes were softened into something that was rare to the others, but common to Takeru. Affection? Compassion? Perhaps love? He cherished to see it in her eyes while she glanced over to him. He wanted to tell her his feelings, but he remained unmoving, now cherishing the moment of her and his brother. Would he ever find the time to tell her? And would she understand?  
  
When he heard the usual announcement of making camp for the night, he stood up and left into the forest, leaving his digimon alone. He wished to be alone, and wanted to remember the sweet eyes.  
  
***  
  
Kimika looked up from the little boy at the faint footsteps. She noticed that Yamato was gone. She urged to go after him to find what was the matter, but she remained seated. She sighed softly and lowered her head. She saw Little Takeru gazing up to her with worry in his pure azure eyes. She smiled, wanting him to be happy, not worried. Her smile had an influence on the boy, and he grinned back, warming her heart. She gave him a playful tickle until he laughed. Still grinning, Takeru stood and went to help his older friends making camp. She sat for a while before she stood up.   
  
She wanted to find Yamato and get the chance to tell him the truth about herself. Every moment without the truth was like torture to her. She longed to be certain, not confused about her feelings. She whispered a few words in her digimon's ears to inform that she preferred to be alone. As always, Iyumon understood, nodded, and went over to Gabumon's side. They were quiet, yet they were comfortable in each other's company.  
  
She walked by the stream away from her friends. She enjoyed the way the water sparkled in the sunlight. Seeing her digimon comfortable with Gabumon, she wondered if she would find comfort from Yamato. There were moments that she was alone with him. They were not the same as the first moment, but she treasured them dearly. Between them, there was friendly warmth, but that was it. Was he avoiding her? Or was she avoiding him? She doesn't want to lose him because of that. That's why she wanted to tell him about her feelings and learn his feelings of her.  
  
The water was so beautiful. She stopped, realizing that she was far from her friends. She was alone with her thoughts and privacy. She knelt and putted her hand in the water. It was cool, but pleasant. She didn't have a bath in a long time . . . No one was watching her. She was alone. She smiled, putting her sunglasses away . . .  
  
The water felt so wonderful! She sighed as she felt the tension in her body fading away. She loved the feel of the water. She had forgotten the feeling. She dunked her head in, wetting her black hair. She wiped her face clean, enjoying the touch. In her delight, she didn't hear faint rustlings or quiet footsteps. But she did hear a sudden gasp, from behind her. Startled, she turned to see and relaxed, smiling. Oh, it's only you.  
  
***  
  
Yamato didn't expect to see her like that, swimming in the stream. He was wandering, letting his thoughts lead him. Were they leading him to her? For what purpose? He just heard faint splashes and a relieved sigh from near him, and he was curious to see what was going on. When he suddenly saw her in the water, he could not hold back a gasp. That's because he never see her natural beauty like that, the way water sparkled like crystals on her face and hair. He quickly looked away, blushing. He didn't make a move away from her, as if he wanted her to know he was here. He heard her voice, soft and relaxed.   
  
Oh, it's only you.  
  
Was she sounding relieved or happy? He made a light chuckle. Only me?  
  
He then heard her silvery laugh. Better you than some evil digimon. He nearly swooned at the laugh, and tried not to show it. Her laugh . . . it was like a silver bell, resonating from the deepness of her soul, so like herself, soft and timid. He found himself speechless at her laugh and only responded with a sheepish smile. How foolish could he get?!  
  
Would you mind giving me my clothes, please? she asked.   
  
He glanced over to her folded clothes near the stream. He gently picked them and handed them to her, she swimming closer. He didn't look at her, feeling too shy to glance at her while she was dressing. He held her red sunglasses in his hands, liking the way the sunlight reflected off the dark lens. He cleared his throat and asked, What a stupid question to ask!  
  
To his surprise, she answered back, Bathing. I just feel like it. And you?  
  
  
  
About what?  
  
He doesn't respond. He didn't know how could he explain this to her. He realized that they were alone. He would tell her about his feelings, but how? He was a person of few words, preferred not to talk, at least a lot. He believed to speak straight from his tongue rather speak in practiced, false words. He was at a loss of words. Then he saw her appearing in his vision, looking concerned. She finished dressing, and she looked radiant with her wet hair, shining black. She didn't make a move to get her sunglasses, but remained silent, waiting for him to speak. He sighed and looked right in the sweet eyes. There is something I would like to tell you.  
  
She smiled gently. You can tell me anything. I am your friend.  
  
Surprisingly, his voice was sad. Actually, that's what I want to talk about. I know you are my friend. You are very special to me. But, always, I see you . . . more than a friend. He waited, expecting her to understand. She always understood.  
  
She slightly tilted her head to one side, her eyes strangely dimmed. What do you mean?  
  
Yamato blinked in surprise. She doesn't understand? I thought you would know. You can see my feelings. You are able to see them. Why, you bear the Crest of Empathy. Why can't you understand what I'm trying to say?  
  
He saw her hand flying to her chest, as if was going to clasp on her crest, but let it fall to her side. The sweet eyes were still dimmed. I am trying, Yamato, but . . . your confusion is hiding them. You are not making this clear.  
  
I am confused? He knew he was confused mostly about himself. He often wished to ease his confusion to see the truth about his feelings of her. How could he make this clear to her? This was not clear to him. He found himself speaking with a bold voice. Don't I have the right to be confused? I was confused all my life, and you want me to make it clear? Then he saw her face going pale, her eyes widening. Curse him! He forget that she was sensitive and would easily cry. He made a move toward her, saying, I am sorry. I didn't mean . . .  
  
She moved backward from his gesture. Her face was unusually hard with a touch of rue. I want to help you, but now I see your fear. You are afraid about something . . . that includes me. Did I make you afraid? He quickly shook his head, denying it. She never made him afraid. Not at all. She continued, sounding sadder, Then why are you afraid of me? I don't understand this. What have I done to make you afraid? Then he saw crystal tears coming out of her eyes. She was unable to stop them. He wanted to hold her, wanting to tell her he was sorry. But her glare stoppped him in his tracks. I would never want you to be afraid of me. Then she turned away.  
  
He doesn't want to lose her because of that. He dropped her sunglasses, unnoticed as he ran after her. Kimika! Wait! He reached to hold on her hand, wanting her to stop.  
  
She whirled to him, tears in her sad eyes. However, her voice was angry. Let go of me! She snatched her hand out of his, but, with the sudden force, she tripped over her feet and plunged in the stream.  
  
Without any hesitance, Yamato dove in.  
  
***  
  
When she felt strong hands pulling her upward, she insticively clasped on and gasped for breath as her head popped out of the water. Her fall in the water startled her, unexpectedly. She felt stupid in front of Yamato, and guilty to be harsh at him. Yamato was holding her up above the water, supporting her by his hold on her arms. As she panted for breath, she saw deep concern in his night eyes. His voice was also concerned. Are you all right? I am so sorry! I didn't mean to make you mad. I . . . I . . .  
  
She cut him off with a shake of her head. She managed to grin back, wiping away water from her eyes. No, I am all right. She brushed back her wet hair from her face, awkwardly smiling. Babbling? He was babbling? He always knew what to say, but now he was babbling. She suddenly looked up at the silence of him. The way he looked at her, something he knows . . . startled her.   
  
The night eyes were unwavering. Say it again.  
  
Say what?  
  
Say my name. She paused breathing as she stared back speechlessly. His face was so close to her that she could feel his warm breath on her cheeks. His voice was smooth. I wish to hear my name from your lips.  
  
As if he was hypnotizing her with the fathomless eyes, she softly breathed, Flawless. Clear. The name sounded perfect. Then he kissed her. She was not hesitating to it, not frightened. She welcomed the tender kiss, treasuring every second of his lips on hers. When she felt him pulling away, she refused to let him go. Placing her arms around his neck, she pushed on, drawing another kiss from him, this time sweeter than the first. They finally broke off, and she made a quiet chuckle, her eyes half-closed. You are a very good kisser. You must have experienced this a lot with other girls. What, was she jealous?!  
  
Yamato's face was still close to her. He slowly shook her head, faintly smiling. No. This's my first kiss, and you are the first girl I've kissed.  
  
She licked her lips, still feeling the touch of his lips on hers. This's my first kiss, too. She needed to know why. Why was he like that earlier? What made him admit his feelings? She needed to hear it from him. Yamato, why were you afraid?  
  
Yamato was silent, closing his eyes. I was afraid . . , then he opened them, sparkling like hidden stars, That you would never know the real me. Kimika, I love you so much, but I wonder if it's right for you to know. I was so confused.  
  
He loved her. How much had she cherished to hear the words from his lips? That's all she wished to hear. He confessed it. Now he needed to hear it from her, her confession. I was afraid, too. I would never love another like I love you. I was afraid I would lose you.  
  
He reached to touch her face. How gentle could his hands get? His long fingers touched her cheeks like down feathers. She felt a sweet shiver running up her back. His hands cupping her face, his eyes gazed in her eyes. His voice was so firm, so certain. You will not lose me. I will never let you go. I cannot imagine my life without you.  
  
She couldn't help it. She laughed, the silvery laughs ringing through the dimming sky. Laughing tears ran down her already wet face, and she wiped them away. She saw Yamato staring back, looking astounded and a bit hurt. She grinned at him affectionately. I never thought that you were a flatterer.  
  
He then smiled. He smiled his secretive grin that only she can see. Now the secretive grin was not so secretive anymore. Now she can see the truth behind the grin. It was filled with tender, fathomless love. Do you want me to be honest? His voice was teasing.  
  
She only smiled in response. She cupped his face in her hands and drew him close to her, placing a long, sweet kiss on his lips.  
  
***  
  
He opened his tired eyes to the brightening light. Few rays of the rising sun blinked through low branches above his head. Was it morning already? He didn't realize that he was sleeping that long. Yawning quietly, he remembered about last night. Their confessions of love to each other. A long, understanding talk while they got warmed and dried by a small fire. Several sweet kisses to seal the night's sleep.  
  
Yamato lowered his eyes to a sleeping Kimika in his arms. They were laying together, hidden by the low branches. She was resting her head on his chest, breathing softly, her left arm laying across his chest. She looked so peaceful. The light radiated on her delicate face, so alluring that Yamato took his time to watch the rays sparkle on her nose and cheeks. He reached to stroke one finger on the bridge of her nose, feeling the graceful bone until she made a pleasant smile, and, then squeezed him while she still slumbered.  
  
He tightened his embrace, wishing never to let her go. He kissed on the top of her head and raised his eyes to the winking rays. He then heard faint callings of his friends, perhaps searching for them. He smiled. Let them find him with her. Being with her was all what matters to him. He doesn't care what would the others think. He heard her mumbling in her sleep, murmuring his name, and he hushed her with a finger on her lips. Sleep, my sweet Kimika, he whispered. Yamato closed his eyes, the smile still on his lips.  
  
Let mine eager ears uncover thy sweet observations! Sorry to be a psycho, but I like to be crazy when necessary. That's how I find my ideas for my stories! ^_^ Maybe I should stay crazy. So you won't be boring. I know my hormones get WAY too high, but not for Yamato! ^_^ I am still hot for Prodigious Koushiro. Yeah, I need a LIFE. Maybe I will write a love story about Koushiro and me . . . *quickly writes down memos* ^_^ Ooooo, this will be soooo good! ^-^ *PSST! If there is an Koushiro shrine, let me know!* 


End file.
